Enigmatic Hearts
by SalvatoreWinchester
Summary: Jennifer Harleen Quinzel has been friends with Matt and Jeff Hardy almost their entire lives. Shes been helping them run their wrestling training business in North Carolina when she isn't wrestling along side them in the WWE, going by the character she was named after. Harley Quinn. But what happens when she starts to develop feelings for her best friend? (Full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

-*Full summary*-

Jennifer Harleen Quinzel has been friends with Matt and Jeff Hardy almost their entire lives. Shes been helping them run their wrestling training business in North Carolina when she isn't wrestling along side them in the WWE, going by the character she was named after. Harley Quinn. But what happens when she starts to develop feelings for her best friend? Will he disown her if he finds out? What if he doesn't find out before he's kicked out? How will she cope without him? Especially once the company orders her to suck up to Jeff's enemy as if itd help. Will it? If it does, will Jeff resurface in time to save her and become her Mr. J?

-Harley-

"Jeff?"I call, walking into the infamously enigmatic Hardy's hotel room with a bag full of requested face paints. Lita run out to me from Jeff's studio with a giddy, almost mischievous smile. Her blood red hair and dark clothing seemed to blur along with the urgency she felt. She grabs my hand and leads me back toward the room. I could hear Matt stifling a laugh the closer we got, until finally Jeff's ridiculously painted face came into view from the mirror.

"Oh God, Jeff!"I laugh, jarring him to life. He opens his eyes, sitting in front of Matt patiently, and looks at me. This is what we did almost every weekend so Jeff has new ideas for his face paint. Matt wasn't taking it seriously and by the rage in Jeff's deep green eyes, even under all of that dark paint, I could tell he wanted to body slam him into the pavement. I smack Matt's shoulder playfully and wave he and Lita out of the room. I sigh, sitting in Matt's chair, and set the bag down next to me.

"You should've waited for me."I say softly, handing Jeff a wet towel. He walks to the bathroom to wash his face and groans while I put the new paints, opened and unpackaged, on his makeshift vanity.

"I know, but Matt said he had a really cool idea. I should've known he would've fucked with me."He groans, sitting back in front of me with a clean white beater on. Even his silver Hardy necklace sat dirty on the sink from the paint. I shake my head slightly and look at him. Portions of his face were red from washing off the paint. I reach into my purse and hand him my bottle primer cream. He looks at me with an odd facial expression, making me laugh softly.

"Use it like lotion all over your face. It'll help prep and protect your skin against the paint."I explain, knowing he knew what it was though he obviously washed the first layer off, walking out to get my other paint brushes. I could hear Matt and Lita talking in the other room just before the front door closes behind them. I walk back to Jeff and smile almost instantly at the music he's humming along with.

For a while we sat there going over new ideas, taking pictures of the ones he liked so he could copy them later and laughing at each other while making stupid faces in the mirror. I hadn't realized it until he came back after washing his face the last time just how much his eyes seemed to glow. He hugs me, thanking me for my help, and picks me up.

"Jeff!"I giggle as he walks up stairs. He holds me tighter, laughing, and walks toward my bed.

"Tonight is our last night here. We'll be home in a few days."He says softly, lying me down. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull me into bed with me. He chuckles and lies beside me, lying his head on my stomach. We laid there, talking, for what felt like a few minutes but I soon lost track of time and fall asleep.

"Harley? Harls, wake up."Jeff whispers, shaking me gently. I open my eyes groggily to see a tired Jeff, voice deep with the remnants of his slumber, Lita and Matt staring at me.

"Welcome to the land of the living, sleepy butt."Lita laughs, throwing a pillow at me. I groan and turn into Jeff's chest, hiding my face. He chuckles faintly, running his fingers over my back.

"You two lovebirds need to get dressed and packed. We're leaving in an hour."Matt says before walking out. I roll my eyes at his overly absurd comment and stretch.

"Don't forget you have to be ready for the costume contest today. They're picking the judges this afternoon."Lita reminds me before waking out to the living room area where I'm assuming Matt sat. Jeff tosses a few towels into the dryer, remembering how much I enjoyed having something warm to wrap up in after my shower. He first did that simple little thing for me after I started helping with his WWE training business as a sort of thank you. He just never stopped. I get my clothes and take them into the bathroom, making sure to set out my makeup and the equipment I'd need for me hair before getting into the shower. I try to hurry to give myself enough time to do my hair and makeup, humming the song Jeff played last night while I painted his face.

"Harls?"Jeff knocks politely. "I'm sitting your towels on the sink. See ya when you're done, babe."He says sweetly, his slightly southern accent twisting his words in the most adorable way. I call out to him, thanking him, as I get out. He chuckles and walks around the room, probably already done with his shower. I get dressed and blow dry my hair, straightening it, but not bothering to out much makeup on knowing I'd have to redo it for the contest. I pull a shirt of Jeff's he had cut up over my neon pink spaghetti strap tank and faded blue jeans with my heeled black cowboy boots. I walk out of the bathroom and put my things away, smiling faintly when Jeff and Matt stop to stand beside me.

"Can I help you boys?"I laugh softly, listening to Lita taking our bags out to the car. Jeff looks at me and smirks, taking my hand and turning me 360 degrees.

"Is that Jeff's shirt?"Matt asks with a knowing grin. I roll my eyes, knowing he thought I got it from him when we had sex. That wasn't the case. Jeff gave me the shirt after we won our first match together as a sort of souvenir. Jeff hits Matt's arm and shakes his head.

"I gave it to her."He says, keeping his eyes on me. "But my God do you look good in it."He smiles.

"If you like that, you should see her when she sleeps in it."Lita suddenly says, winking at him and smiling innocently at me. I groan and run a hand through my hair, shaking my head at her and walking away. I could feel Jeff's eyes devouring me even as he and Matt playfully hit each other. Part of me didn't mind it, I actually quite enjoyed it, but it was wrong. I was like a little sitting to them, being almost two years younger than Jeff himself.

"Come on you three. Let's go."I call, grabbing my purse and sunglasses. Well this should be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

-Jeff-

The contest was up soon and Matt was pacing outside of the diva's locker room, waiting for Lita like she was giving birth without him.

"Seriously bro. Calm down."I say just as she walks out. Alone. Harley wasn't with her. She hugs Matt in a play boy bunny costume and smiles at me over his shoulder.

"It's a surprise."She laughs, waving me after her and Matt as they walk toward the curtain.

"Welcoming the first contestant, escorted by Matt Hardy, Lita."The announcer calls over the speaker system as we walks to the ring, obviously after Matt and I dance to our theme music. One by one all of the contestants are called and brought to the ring. All except the one I wanted to see.

"Let's see you strut toward me."I say mischievously into my mic. Michelle McCool was the one I was worried about. A very skimpy Harley Quinn. Her costume was damn near illegal on television.

"Well ladies, I must say I do like a good Jester."I say, forcing myself to play a part and check out Michelle. Luckily, my ogling was cut short by the beat and flashing lights of Harley's entrance. She walks out in a Harley Quinn's French maid outfit, her long blonde pigtails bouncing with each step. She climbs up into the rings, tauntingly twisting her hips over the ropes before sliding under the rest of the way. My hear was pounding and by the smirk plastered on Matt and Lita's faces, they knew why.

"You like a good Jester, huh?"She asks into the mic, popping her gum as she twirls one of her pigtails, her voice matching the cartoon character's almost exactly. She walks up to me, her long tan legs begging for my touch.

"I can do more for you than just laugh, baby."She says, lying on around over my shoulder. Lita bites her lip, her eyes showing surprise but her body language suggesting pride. I force myself to look away from Harley and glance at Michelle and the others before she grips my jaw and turns my face back to hers.

"Come on, Don'tcha wanna rev up ya Harley, Mr. J?"She says seductively, using a nickname she gave me back when we first met, tracing the J on my shirt before leaning into me. The name meant so much more now. I couldn't breathe, Jerry Lawler was looking at me for a winner, but my heart only found one. We were supposed to act like we both had a crush or secret feelings for the other, but for me it was true.

"Candice."I say quickly, smiling faintly at her angel costume. Harley pouts playfully and turns away. I grip her wrist and pull her back to me, kissing her hard. She tenses up at first before moaning softly against my lips, obviously trying to hold it back, and wraps her arms around my neck. Her lips gently press against mine as if she was scared, but it didn't last. She was pulled away from me, dispute the cheering Matt and Lita, by Candice.

"Shouldn't the winner get a kiss, Mr. J?"She asks, smiling with a wicked need. Harley grits her teeth protectively and stands. She laughs and steps toward Lita. Out of the corner of my eye I can see her moving slightly to take down her pigtails, take off the choker and remove her eye-mask. Candice steps closer, wrapping her arms around my neck as if to copy the sensual meaning within Harley's previous stance. Before she can press herself against me chest, she too is ripped away. Harley spears her away from me and into the turnbuckle.

"Stay away from Jeff."She growls into the mic before dropping it and walking back toward me. For a moment, my heart beats wildly at the possessiveness in her tone, but it went away. It wasn't real. We all climb out of the ring to the sound of Harley's entrance music until the general manager interrupts and shows up on the screen.

"Harley Quinn, since you feel so compelled to keep Jeff from Candice, you and CM Punk will be facing Jeff and Candice in a tag team match."He announces, smiling. Harley looks back at Candice and blows her kiss, waving with a psychotically sinister flare. I wrap my arm around her shoulders, walking along side Matt toward the women's locker room. They walk in to get changed and touch up anything they may need to.

Lita walks out in her usual cargo pants and cropped neon top with her hair pulled back, but Harley walks out in a pair of black spandex shorts, black converse, black leather fingerless gloves and a zip up black and red crop top. Her hair was wavy but let loose while her makeup was dark and edgy, adding an animalistic charge to her bring blue eyes. The cameras pan near us, making my heart drop. I knew CM Punk would pop up somewhere to take Harley away from me.

"Harley!"I hear him call just as I thought. He walks up to her and grabs her arm, pulling her toward his side, glaring at me.

"She doesn't need to be with you this close to our match. I won't lose because you have a crush on her."He growls, pushing her away from me. I roll my eyes and smile once his back is turned. Harley runs and jumps into my arms, hugging me tight and wishing me luck as the cameras leave.

"I'll see you in the locker room, gorgeous."He says softly in her ear, glancing up at me. If she hadn't been in my arms, I would've hit him.

"Tell him, Harls."Lita says softly, eyes filled with disgust, watching him walk away. I let her go and look at her.

"Stephanie wants me to suck up to CM Punk and be around him more. She thinks it'll cause drama that is needed for our little group."She says, sadness and hatred in her voice. She couldn't stand CM Punk almost as much I couldn't, but she didn't want to hurt me either. I pull her close and rest my chin on her head.

"It's okay. I know you'll be yourself no matter what and even if he gets to be around you at work, I get to see you outside."I say reassuringly, looking at Lita and Matt. They nod, though their eyes rest on her closed eyes and how she's tucked so close to my heart. She nods slightly and pulls away.

"I guess I should go. Cameras will probably be in the locker room soon."She says, not wanting to leave me just yet. I nod and kiss her forehead before Lita hugs her and Matt smiles, telling her she'll do great in the ring. She walks off, unknowingly holding my heart.


End file.
